hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Miley Cyrus
Miley Cyrus (born Destiny Hope Cyrus) is a singer, songwriter and actress. Cyrus rose to fame starring as the title character in the Disney Channel series in Hannah Montana as Miley Stewart. Following the success of Hannah Montana, in October 2006, a soundtrack CD was released on which she sang eight songs from the show. Cyrus's solo music career began with the release of her debut album, Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus on June 23, 2007, which included her first top ten single "See You Again". Her second album, Breakout, was released on July 22, 2008. Miley released "The Time of Our Lives" on August 31, 2009. Her third solo album, "Can't Be Tamed" was released on June 21, 2010. Now that Hannah Montana has ended, she is now focusing on film. In 2009, she filmed The Last Song with Greg Kinear and Liam Hemsworth. On June 6, 2012, Cyrus announced that she and Hemsworth were engaged. He proposed on May 31, 2012 with a 3.5 Carat Diamond Ring in their Los Angeles home. Discography * Hannah Montana (Album) * Hannah Montana 2 * Hannah Montana 3 * Hannah Montana: The Movie (Soundtrack) * Breakout * The Time of Our Lives * Can't Be Tamed * Hannah Montana Forever * Bangerz Trivia *Suffers from tachycardia which, though not dangerous, is often bothersome. *Grew up on a 500-acre farm in Franklin, Tennessee. *Attended Heritage Elementary School *Likes to eat Chinese food *Has never taken formal singing lessons *Has 3 tattoos: one under her left breast which says "Just Breathe," another one on her ear which says "Love," and has an outline of a 'heart' on her ring finger on her right hand. *Is a fan of Britney Spears and considers her to be one of her idols. *Has 5 siblings: a half sister Brandi (born May 26, 1987), a half brother Trace (born February 24, 1989) from her mother, Tish Cyrus' previous relationship, a younger brother, Braison (born May 9, 1994), a younger sister, Noah Lindsey (born January 8, 2000), and a paternal half brother, Christopher (also born in 1992 from Billy Ray Cyrus' previous relationship). *She was baptized, and is a Christian, at South Baptize Church. *Before getting the part of Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, she was a gymnast, and later became an advanced cheerleader. She can do splits, backflips, back tucks, front and back handsprings, and more tumbling and stunt skills. *She made a comeback in 2013 for singing, and won awards in the 2013 Teen Choice Awards recently. *She published her book about her life called, Miles To Go. *She first started doing gymnastics, but switched to cheerleading later on. *She was bullied in the 6th grade. *Emily Osment and Miley Cyrus didn't get along at first when Hannah Montana first started, but during Season 2 of Hannah Montana, they became best friends. *Her girls crushes are Scarlett Johansson, Katy Perry and Kirsten Stewart. External Links * Wikipedia * Official website * IMDB Stewart, Miley Category:Miley Cyrus Category:Actors/Actresses